1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to vehicle door latch with at least one locking mechanism containing a catch, acted upon by a reset spring and a pawl and an inlet opening as well as a locking pin cooperating with the catch (on a respective vehicle door).
2. Description of Related Art
In the reference system of the vehicle door latch, the locking pin moves into the inlet opening. Generally, the locking pin is located on the vehicle body whilst, in contrast, the vehicle door latch and logically the inlet opening are moved.
Such a vehicle door latch is known in which the inlet opening contains a cushioning element, which ensures that the locking pin moving into the inlet opening and then held in its primary position by the catch, is fixed in this position with less noise (see EP 0 336 034 A2).—Irrespective of this, a reset spring acts upon the catch to turn the catch from its closed position back into its open position after disengagement of the pawl assigned to it, when the vehicle door is being opened or is open. For this reset spring, a spring stop is molded on the catch. This is costly from a material and production point of view.—The invention aims to solve this problem.